Watashi no Kokoro
by FeatherKittyMeow
Summary: (My Heart) Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toshiro were sent on a mission as undercover high school students. However, their relationship as even friends fluctuates when Kurasaki Karin stepped in to break Hitsugaya's ties to Hinamori, and an innocent bystander who happened to be part of the mission is breaking Hinamori's ties. HitsuHina. If you dislike Karin bashing, please don't read.
1. Welcome! Mission Begins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Welcome class! This year, we are receiving a new student from Seireitei!" announced two teachers in Karakura High.

The two new students bid their good-byes across the hall before reaching for their respective classroom doors. The girl waved nervously while the male nodded briskly.

After a minute, names were written on the chalkboards. Putting down the piece of chalk, the students read their writing.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Hinamori Momo, pleased to meet you."

Hinamori looked around class 3-2 for the mission's person of interest.

"Welcome to the class, Hinamori. Please sit in the empty seat behind Nagayama Takashi."

A tall boy with long, deep indigo bangs raised his hand.

 _Found him._

Hinamori swiftly slipped into her chair and class quickly began.

* * *

In class 3-1, Hitsugaya grimaced as he tried to ignore the comments whispered across the room.

"Whoa! Check his hair!"

"But he's kind of cute."

"Yeah, but too short for me."

The teacher silenced the class by tapping her ruler to the chalk board. "Please sit next to Kurosaki." She told Hitsugaya, pointing at an empty seat.

Karin stared, wide-eyed in shock at the new student. _Toshiro… you came back for me!_

* * *

After long, dreading hours, the bell for lunch finally rang. As Hinamori was gathering her lunch, Nagayama turned around.

"Hey, I'm Nagayama Takashi, but please call me Takashi. How's your day at Karakura so far?"

Hinamori retuned a smile. "Great! Thanks!"

"Great! If you ever need anything, I'm here to help," he offered.

"Thanks," Hinamori said again, just as Hitsugaya walked in with Karin close behind him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Hinamori nodded, "Let's go. See you later, Naga- I mean Takashi-san."

Takashi waved after her as she headed for the cafeteria.

In the halls, Hitsugaya leaned closely to Hinamori and whispered, "Was that him?"

Hinamori nodded. One of the reasons for their coming to the real world was to retrieve an orb of reiatsu that was sealed in Takashi's heart, and the only way to take out the orb was for him to willingly open his heart.

"How are we suppose to make that happen?" Hinamori had asked.

Her captain had grinned at her innocence. "Just befriend him."

From behind the two shinigami, Karin watched the two gravitate closer together ever second. Just who was this random girl to swoop in and steal the attention of her Toshiro? Karin balled her fist before relaxing them and putting on a fake smile.

"Hey, Toshiro!" she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed between him and Hinamori.

At the same time, he said asked Momo, "Are you fine with me going with Kurosaki?"

Karin felt her heart flutter. Going with her? Could he mean…

Hitsugaya brushed her hand off his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"Mou, don't be so rude," Hinamori scolded.

Karin smiled thanks to the new girl. Perhaps she wasn't so bad after all.

Hitsugaya gave a soft smile at Hinamori's fake pout face.

Never mind.

* * *

"I'm walking you home," Hitsugaya said bluntly to Karin after class.

The girl felt her face heat up. "Um ah…" she stammered for a smart response, but before she knew it, Hitsugaya was already walking out of the door with his school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hurry up."

As they walked down the halls, Karin tried to start a conversation. "Are you going to try out for the soccer team?" She grabbed his arm and held it close to her.

Hitsugaya jerked at her touch. "Hn."

"You're so good that you will make it for sure!" Karin tried again. She stared hopefully at the male, hoping for a response. Seeing no sign of one, she continued rambling, "I'm hoping to nab the captain's seat in the girl's team this year. Although I am just a third year student, I've been on the team since my first year of high school!"

"Hn," Hitsugaya said again, "We're here."

Karin was surprised at how quickly they arrived at her house. "Thanks for walking me," she bowed, disappointed that their time together was so short. To her surprise, however, Hitsugaya followed her up the steps.

"Eh? Are you coming in?" Karin gasped at the idea of studying with the white haired boy.

"Of course," Hitsugaya replied monotonously. "I need a word with your brother. Why else do you think I came here?"

"Oh…" Karin felt her world shatter as the door opened and an orange-haired man in a doctor's coat slapped him on the back.

* * *

The two Kurosaki and Hitsugaya found themselves on Ichigo's room floor.

"So why exactly are you here?" asked Ichigo.

"Soul Society has requested of your sister's assistance," he replied.

"Me?" gasped Karin.

Hitsugaya nodded, "As you may know, Karakura town is a 'hot spot' for hollows. Ichigo is important to most of soul society's plans and may not always be here to fend them off. This is why soul society chose the next person with the highest spiritual power to help with the task."

"Why can't you just send another shinigami?" Ichigo complained.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Do you remember what became of the last two we sent?"

Ichigo thought of Rukia breaking the law and the useless afro man. "Yeah… point taken."

"Although she doesn't have enough reiatsu to become a full shinigami, by learning the basics, the casualties of this town will go down by about thirty-five percent, that is if she agrees to train with me and Momo," he continued.

Karin felt her head float up. Toshiro's going to train her?

"YES!" she screamed, a bit too loudly. "I mean- I accept the request." She ducked her head.

Hitsugaya turned to Ichigo.

The orange-head furrowed his brows. "She's only going to be against regular hollows, right?"

"For the most part."

Ichigo glanced at his sister's gleaming eyes.

"Fine," he sighed. "She may go."

"Perfect," Hitsugaya pushed on his knee to stand. "We'll start practice tomorrow after school."

"Won't you stay for dinner?" Karin called as Hitsugaya climbed onto the windowsill.

Hitsugaya shook his head without turning back. "I'm going to pick up some onigiris and peaches for Momo. She'll be tired from taking care of the Hollows your idiotic brother neglected to sense."

"Hey!" shouted Ichigo. "At least I'm not the one who exits houses through a window, right Karin?"  
But the girl was already lost at "Momo," remembering the sentence she overheard him say at lunch. He wasn't talking about dating her at all…

 **Shout out to those who can guess the why the name "Nagayama Takashi" was used.**


	2. Troubles and Relief

**Thank you to everyone for their wonderful support. However, the maturity of this story will most likely not increase to anything near M. I apologize for the slow updates and grammar errors that may occur.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Ready?"

Karin nodded. She was going to experience having her soul extracted for the first time.

Hinamori plunged her gloved hand into the other girl and dragged her soul out. Hitsugaya quickly caught the body and laid it to the side.

The two shinigami stood back to examine the soul. She did not have neither a black robe nor a zanpakuto. Instead, she stood plainly in white.

"I expected more from a Kurosaki," Hitsugaya admitted.

Hinamori nodded sadly and slipped back into her gigai. "Please get her started anyways, Hitsugaya-kun. I'm going to buy some groceries, unless you want to eat rice balls again," she winked.

Hitsugaya nodded and turned to Karin. "Repeat after me."

He proceeded in saying the words to the spell and Karin repeated obediently.

"Now grab your wrist with your non-dominant hand," Hitsugaya ordered.

"Now grab your wrist with your non-dominant hand," Karin repeated.

Hitsugaya sighed. "I meant, do the action." He grabbed his own wrist to demonstrate.

Karin blushed in embarrassment and copied him.

"Good. Now imagine gathering your reiatsu into a tight ball in your palm, like this. Hado 31: Shakkuho!" he shot a single falling leaf into ashes.

Karin gasped in amazement. "Gaaaah!" she cried, attempting to form a ball similar to Hitsugaya's. However, even after much screaming, nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" she complained.

"Same reason why birds don't fly on their fist try," sighed Hitsugaya. "Be patient and try repeating the command words again."

Karin tried over and over again, but without progress. After a long while and after many tips and pointers, Hitsugaya grunted in frustration. From behind her, he place a hand on each of her wrists.

"Hado 31: Shakkuho," he commanded, forcing his reiatsu through Karin's hand into the shape of a read sphere.

At the same time, Hinamori bounded over, but stopped abruptly, eyes wide, at how Hitsugaya appeared to be hugging the raven- haired girl.

"Welcome back. That was quick," Hitsugaya dropped his arms, greeting his fried and oblivious to the position he was in.

"Thhhaaaaannnnkkkks…" Hinamori narrowed her eyes.

Karin smirked where Hitsugaya could not see.

Hinamori replaced her anger with a smirk as well. " _Shiro-chan_! Do you want me to take over the training for a little?"

Karin's breath caught. She called him what?

"It's taicho," Hitsugaya pouted, "but I guess she'll learn best from a kido master."

Karin missed a breath again. He hailed her as a what?

Hinamori stepped out of her gigai. She had won this battle and was not looking for another.

"Try to only create a small ball," instructed Hinamori.

With new determination to surpass the female shinigami, Kari forced all that she had into her hand.

"Not like that! Hinamori exclaimed, "You have to learn to control your reiatsu first!"

After many tries of summoning a real flame cannon with, once again, no success, Karin finally gave into Hinamori's training.

"There you go!" beamed the trainer. "Now put more energy into your hand to try to create a medium one. Then, create the biggest one you can and repeat the process. Small, medium, large."

Repeat and repeat. After a while, a flame still did not appear.

"Are you sure this is working?" fumed Karin.

Hinamori simile, "But do you feel it?"

Karin looked at her with confusion, but then recognized the meaning in her words. Now she felt butterflies in her hand when she attempted the spell where as before, it felt like she was trying to fight constipation.

"Yeah…" she admitted and went back to training.

* * *

When their first training session was coming to an end, Karin managed to make a small flicker of fire.

"Look, Toshiro!" she exclaimed.

The white haired captain looked up from typing his report a second before the flame went out.

"Try it again," he said, walking over.

Karin repeated the spell word s and a flame the size of a marble appeared.

"Well done."

Karin beamed.

"I guess Momo's teaching worked," he continued.

Karin's face fell. "And my effort," she mumbled under her breath.

"I think that that's enough practice today," Hinamori commented.

Hitsugaya nodded in agreement, noting that the sun sets earlier and quicker in the fall.

Karin stretched her arms in front of her. "Okay! Let's go, Toshiro."  
Hitsugaya froze in a dilemma. He knew the human wanted him to walker her home. Being a gentleman, he was suppose to take a girl home, but Hinamoriwas a female, too.

"What?" Karin asked at the pause.

"Let's go, Shiro-chan. I should greet Kurosaki Ichigo," Hinamori headed in the Kurosakis' direction.

Hitsugaya shot her a look of "thanks" before Karin engaged in into another conversation.

Hinamori starred at the other girl. She must have know Hitsugaya before, probably in his previous mission to the real world. Hitsugaya doesn't seem to mind her either. He's not shrugging her touch off or even yelling at her for not addressing him properly. Did one mission form that much of a bond?

"Oi, Bed-Wetter," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mou! Don't call me- eh?" Hinamori stopped her sentence at the sight of an orange-head,

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute shinigami," Hitsugaya introduced.

"Fifth squad lieutenant, Hinamori Momo," she bowed.

"Nice to meet you," he grinned. Turning to his sister, he told her to retreat to her room. Once she was gone, Ichigo face the Shinigami. "How was she?"

"Hinamori and Hitsugaya glanced at each other. "Well..."

"There's defiantly room for improvement," Hitsugaya saved.

* * *

"Sorry you had to walk with us," grunted Hitsugaya as he and Hinamori returned to their apartment.

The place wasn't big; it had two rooms, a small kitchen, a living room, a balcony, and, surprisingly, a full sized bathroom.

"She's quiet a girl, isn't she?" replied Hinamori.

"You'll get used to it," Hitsugaya assured.

 _Are_ you _used to it?_ Hinamori couldn't help but wonder.

Instead of asking, she said, "Go shower first and I'll prepare dinner."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Hitsugaya offered.

"If I cook then I don't have to wash the dishes, right?" she grinned.

Hitsugaya gave a chuckle and went to grab a robe.

Just minutes later, Hitsugaya came into the kitchen with a towel around his neck and frozen water droplets falling from his spikes.

"That was fast," Hinamori commented, flipping the fish on the pan.

"That's because I don't have to wait until the water is boiling."

"MOU! I don't take showers in boiling water!" objected Hinamori. "Besides, your water is freezing!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Well, your cooking is pretty quick too."

Hinamori gave a sly smile. "Shupon and kido can be handy if you are creative."

Dinner was so pleasant that Hinamori completely forgot about Karin. After dinner, Hinamori gave Hitsugaya plenty of time to wash the dishes as she only reappeared from the bathroom thirty minutes later, hair tied lightly in a messy bun.

"About time," Hitsugaya tucked his hands in his robe sleeves at a table.

Hinamori pouted and sat in front of him.

"After homework we have these," Hitugaya gestured to two piles of paperwork.

"What?!" exclaimed Hinamroi, "Paperwork on a mission?"

"Come on now," he took out his work, "If you do it productively, I'll play a game with you at 9:30."

"Who are you to treat me like a kid?" Hinamori teased.

"A captain," Hitsugaya pointed out, "Deal of not?"

"Fine," she took a brush.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the clock signaled it to be 9:30. Hinamori put down her pen and starred at the stars out of the glass doors that lead to the balcony. Noticing his friend, Hitsugaya put down his brush and joined her by her side, and life was good.


	3. Hitsugaya's Competitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Students filed groggily into school on a Monday morning. A particularly groggy one was Hinamori whose captain decided to send her more paperwork than imaginable. She was so tired that she failed to see a 'caution: wet' sign and tripped right over it.

"Hinamori! Are you alright?" Hitsugaya caught her before she fell, but couldn't stop her textbooks from plummeting to the floor.

"Y-yeah, sorry."

Hitsugaya bent down to gather her belongings, but saw a hand already grabbing the last of it.

 _What the-_ he looked up to see Takashi handing Hinamori her books.

"Thank you," Hinamori smiled at her classmate.

Hitsugaya scowled at the other male. He noted that he was a considerable amount taller than Hinamori and rather fine looking.

"You must be Hitsugaya," Takashi turned to him, "I am Nagayama Takashi. Hinamori has spoken a lot about you."

Both exchanged bows as Hitsugaya felt strangely angry at the new comer. For an unknown reason to Hitsugaya, he did not like Takashi from the second he laid eyes on him, even though the indigo-head was one of the mission's person of interest.

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori's voice snapped him back into reality. "Is it alright if I walked with Takashi-san to class? I'll see you at lunch."

Hitsugaya nodded, knowing they were in the same class. A the two walked away, he noticed that Takashi was managing to lighten Hinamori's sleepy mood, sending Hitsugaya's stomach into knots.

* * *

"Can you train Karin by yourself today?" Hinamori asked at lunch.

"What?!" Hitsugaya exclaimed at the reason for the request.

"I really want to see the library, and it will help with the mission," Hinamori defended.

"But he's a complete stranger!" objected the captain.

"I can beat up anyone here if I needed to. Besides, Takashi's a really nice person!"

Invisible sorrow layered turquoise eyes, "But-"

"Please, Shiro-chan? We need him to 'open his heart' to us anyway," begged Hinamori.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Fine, but stay alert, sleepy Bed-wetter."

"Yay! Thanks, Shiro-chan!" she grinned, "And don't think about stalking me either. I can take care of myself."

Hitsugaya grumbled, "it's Hitsugaya-taicho" and smirked inwardly at the idea.

* * *

"Toshiro," Karin called, waving her hand in front of him.

"Sorry," he apologized. He had zoned out again, receiving a message from a jigokucho he sent to keep him informed of Hinamori's whereabouts so he could 'protect' her. As of right now, she was gasping at some haiku books.

Three quarters of an hour later, Hitsugaya was in the middle of fixing Karin's stance when-

"Ow! Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya looked down to se himself squeezing the life out of her arm. "Sorry," he mumbled again, absently. He continued his lesson, but his mind was somewhere else: an ice-cream shop.

* * *

"You've never tried ice-cream?" gasped Takashi.

Hinamori shook her head. "What is it?"

Takashi gently took her by the arm and led her to a colorful shop.

"I'm sorry, but I should really be going," Hinamori tried to stay standing in her spot.

"It'll only be a few minutes," he plead.

Hinamori glanced at the butterflies stalking her. Hitsugaya can wait a few minutes. "Alright…"

"Great," he smiled. "You've been really missing out on it for the past sixteen year of your life!"  
Hinamori held back a chuckle.

"What's your favorite fruit?" he asked.

"Peaches."

Takashi smiled, "Of course. Please wait her." He ran to the store and came back out shortly with an orange cone and a brown one.

"Lick the creamy part," he handed her the cone.

"Thanks," she nodded. The girl's eyes lit as she ran her tongue along the cold surface. "Wow…"

"Told you it's good," Takashi grinned even wider as he bit into his own treat. "I'll walk you home now if you would like."

"It's alright, really," Hinamori refused.

Takashi placed his hands together. "Let me do my part as a gentleman, Hinamori-chan."

"I hope it's not too much trouble," She bowed, "But I'm meeting a friend at the vacant lot."

She stressed the last words and the butterflies fluttered, sending one of them to Hitsugaya with a message, causing Hitsugaya to jump back into his gigai.

"No problem."

As the two walked along, Hinamori couldn't help but feel eyes on her.

"I-is something wrong?" she inquired.

Takashi flushed at being caught. 'N-no sorry. It's just that- that…"

Hinamori waited for him to finish.

"There's something different about you," he concluded, "Like an… aura."

"How interesting!" she lied, 'What aura do I have?"

"I don't know," he grinned again, "a special one."

 _He can sense reiatsu_ Hinamori noted. _is it from the orb or is it natural?_

"Watch out!" Takashi exclaimed, breaking Hinamori from her thoughts.

She felt a slimy substance slide down her hand. Hinamori looked down to see a stream of ice-cream running down.

"Here," Takashi took out a tissue from a tissue packet and carefully dabbed her fingers.

"Eating ice-cream is quite an art, isn't it?" Hinamori laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it," comforted Takashi, "You seemed to have blanked out for a bit. Are you alright?"  
He placed the back of his hand on her forehead, causing Hinamori to blush.

"I'm alright! Really!" Hinamori waved her hands around.

Takashi smiled at her reaction.

"What?" Hinamori asked.

It was Takashi's turn to blush and look away. "N-nothing."

Hinamori cocked her head in question.

"Is that Hitsugaya-san?" Takashi pointed.

Hinamori saw the white-haired boy sending a death glare at her other companion. "Yes! Thanks for today and walking me. It was fun, Takashi-kun."

Takashi smiled at her decreasing formality towards him. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hinamori nodded and pranced over to her fellow shinigami.

"You said you were just going to the library," scowled Hitsugaya.

"Sorry," she apologized, "But how did you know I was anywhere else?"

Hitsugaya nodded at the treat she held.

Hinamori raised a brow, "Or because of this?" She whipped out her hand and grabbed a butterfly.

Hitsugaya flushed red. "How did you-"

"I'm a shingami too," Hinamori smirked. "And for stalking me, we are even.

"Fine," huffed Hitsugaya, "But it wasn't stalking. It's _taking precautions_."

Hinamori smiled her heart warming smile again," Whatever, but you have got to try this!" She ceased licking the cream and presented it to the male.

Karin watched in absolute horror as Hitsugaya licked exactly where Hinamori had without hesitation.

"That's not sanitary!" Karin exclaimed.

"It'll be fine." Hitsugaya took the treat from Hinamori.

"Hey!" she protested, reaching for her sweet.

Hitsugaya smirked, secretly wondering if her childhood friend tastes like this sweet, peach, treat.


	4. Doubt

**Shout out to BlueEyesNeptune for being the first and only one to guess. (Did you look it up?)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

The two shinigami were once again training with Karin. Both furrowed their brows when after so much training, her shakkaho was still worse that Abarai's and flew in random directions.

"I think she needs more reiatsu," sighed Hitsugaya. "Someone has to transfer it to her."

"Is that legal?" asked Hinamori.

Hitsugaya nodded. "So-taicho approved of it since she's a substitute shinigami now."

Hinamori unsheathed her sword. "Alright then, how much do I give?"

"Are you sure?" Hitsugaya gasped at her reaction, "I was going to do it."  
"I'll do it. I specialize in kido after all," Hinamori reassured.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Alright then. Let's try a quarter of your reiatsu first.

"Karin!" Hinamori called, stopping the girl from her practice.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Put the end of my sword into the center of you body, "Instructed Hinamori.

Karin's eyes widened. "WHAT? Are you mad?"

"Just do it," interrupted Hitsugaya.

Karin looked at him then at the blade, "Fine."

After a blinding flash of light, Karin reappeared wearing the regular, black shinigami robes. Strapped to her side was an empty sheath with a sign for performing konso.

Hinamori staggered backwards and Hitsugaya quickly caught her.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

Hinamori nodded, "I'm just going to rest a little under that tree."

Hitsugaya walked her over to a shady spot before attending to Karin's training again.

Hinamori watched them while in deep thought. She had managed to give Karin exactly a quarter of her reiatsu, but that wasn't the cause fro her weariness. She had to spend a lot of effort trying not to give her powers. The Kurosaki was snatching her powers hungrily, craving strength and power. Hinamori stared in disbelief at the younger girl. Her lust for power was monstrous.

* * *

Hitsugaya took Hinamori home straight after school the next day for her to rest. Walking alone to meet Karin for training, he thought about what Hinamori told him at dinner the night before,

"It was like she was trying to take all that I had."  
Hitsugaya reached for the hilt of his sword. He was going to investigate this case for himself.

"Stab this into yourself again."

Karin grabbed the sword with out a second thought, but carefully pierced the tip of Hyorinmaru into herself, skin splitting to let the blade enter her body.

Hitsugaya had his guard up lest Karin drained all his reiatsu. however, she wasn't taking energy at all. Hitsugaya blinked in surprised and put down half of his defense. Still nothing. Finally, Hitsugaya let his reiatsu flow freely, and a trickle of reiatsu entered the Kurosaki.

Hitsugaya pulled out his word with a grunt and narrowed his eyes. This wasn't what Hinamori described at all. did she mean she had to force reiatsu instead of holding it back? could she have been so tired as to not being able to comprehend what she was doing?

"That's all for today," Hitsugaya told Karin.

"What? We haven't even started!" exclaimed the girl.

"Sorry," he stepped into his gigai. "I have something to do."

Hitsugaya quickly ran through the streets of Karakura town, a new worry looming over the young face. Why didn't Hinamori recognize how she was controlling her reiatsu during the transfer? She's a lieutenant! Was she ill from all the paperwork?

With a quick twist of the wrist and push of the arm, Hitsugaya dashed into their quiet apartment. Stealthily, he crept into Hinamori room to find her sleeping figure with its hair thrown messily to the side. He placed his hand on her forehead, relieved to find normal heat vibrating back into it. With a content smile, Hitsugaya took her stack of incomplete paperwork and exited the room.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun?" a small voice broke the young captain from his train of thought on his paperwork.

"Up already? How are you feeling, Bed-Wetter?"

Hinamori stretched. "I'm fine. I was just a little tired." She saw her stack of paperwork all signed and blinked. "You did this for me?"

Hitsugaya felt a blush creeping up and looked to the side. "yeah, whatever. sit down."

The lieutenant did as told, and seconds later, an opened can of fired chicken soup was presented in front of her.

"It will make you better," said Hitsugaya.

"But I'm not si-"

The male gave her a spoon and turned away, feeling the tips of his ears turn red.

Hinamori smiled at her childhood friend, awkward and unused to being caring.

"You know," she said, breaking the silence, "soup is usually served in a bowl."

Done.

* * *

When Hitsugaya finally recovered from his 'shyness,' he took out some leftovers an started on them across from his friend.

"Hey, Hinamori."

"Hm?"  
"Did you say that you had to keep Karin from taking all of your reiatsu"

Hinamori sat up, interested. "Yes, why?"

"I went and tried it today, and I didn't lose any reiatsu even without trying to hold it back," the white-haired captain answered.

Hinamori raised an eyebrow, "Could she be rejecting it?'  
"Hitsugaya shook his head, "She can hardly make a shakkaho. I doubt she knows how to cut off her reiatsu systems. Are you sure you weren't forcing reiatsu instead of holding it back?"  
"Yes, of course I'm sure."

"Alright," Hitsugaya took her empty bowl and turned on the faucet. "Are you tired? Take a shower and go to bed."

Hinamori stood up abruptly, "You are doubting me."

Hitsugaya put the bowl on the drying rack. "No, I am simply suggesting your next actions based on your need of a nap this afternoon.

"I heard her voice, Shiro-chan," she continued anyway. "When I entered my zanpakuto into her, something screamed, 'I want your powers. Give it to me!'"

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya stepped closer to her. "I believe you.

The brunette looked into his turquoise eyes. "Okay."

She didn't believe his words.

.

Hinamori lowered herself into the bathtub. She had not told Hitsugaya all that she heard from the echoic voice inside Karin.

 _I want your powers. Give me our powers. You don't deserve them. You don't deserve him._


	5. Hitsugaya's Fire, Hinamori's Oil

**I know I haven't been bashing Karin as much as she deserves, but I am trying to develop conflict and Hitsugaya's competitor. I will try to do it more in the future chapters, and I hope you enjoy the fluff in this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"It's a date."

"No, Shiro-chan, it isn't!" Hinamori protested.

She straightened her cardigan and draped her ponytail over a shoulder. Takashi was just going to take her to try pizza, but Hitsugaya was making a huge deal about it.

The closer the two came to the parlor, the stronger the captain's reiatsu became. Soon, Takashi was in sight and waved to them.

Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya. "I'll be fine, alright? If you stalk me again, I'll tell Matsumoto. there's soba left in the fridge, or…" she thought about who Hitsugaya would like to spend time with. "…or ask if the Kurosakis would like a guest."

She gave him a sad smile and a quick hug that caught them both off guard.

"Erm…" she flushed.

Hitsugaya didn't know what to say. "That was impulsive," he tried, his tone cooler than he expected.

Hinamori felt her eyes begin to sting. "Yeah. Sorry," she pivoted sharply and ran over to Takashi.

Hitsugaya watched his friend run away from him and mentally kicked himself. He considered calling his friend back to apologize, but he already found her smiling at Takashi. He scowled and headed to the super markerket to purchase a few peaches, hoping she would forgive him.

Hinamori blinked away her tears and straighten herself to meet her new friend.

"Hi," he greeted with a smile that would make anyone smile too.

"Good evening, Takashi-kun. Thanks for inviting me," the girl greeted as well.

Takashi opened the door for her and after requesting a table for two, handed her a menu. Soon, the kitchen was preparing a Hawaiian pizza for them.

"Is Hitsugaya-san your boyfriend?"

"WHAT?" Hinamori cried at the sudden question. She blushed as people began to stare at her.

"S-sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Takashi apologized. "It's just that the two of you seen pretty close.

"Don't worry about it. We're just- just-" Hinamori questioned what relationship she and that white tuff of hair really shared, "just childhood friends."

Takashi smiled from ear to ear and gave a sigh that left Hinamori pondering on the meaning of it.

"Hinamori-chan?" he stared at her seriously with deep, brown eyes.

"Y-yes?" Hinamori pressed back against her chair.

"May I address you by your first name?"  
Hinamori was surprised and a little nervous at the request, "Of course, N-no need to ask."

Takashi smiled again, Thanks. I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoy the time I share with you, Momo."

Hinamori blushed and took interest in her fidgeting fingers. "Me… me too."

As the two continued to chat, Hinamori found out that Takshi's parents are working in the Americas.

"Don't look so sad, Momo. They still send to support me, so I know that they still love me."

"Don't you get lonely living in your house all by yourself?" asked the girl.

Takashi nodded. "That is why I spend most of my free time with friends. Say, do you want to come to my place today? It's not the most luxurious house, but I can put in a movie and pop some popcorn."

Hinamori agreed to the new adventure and sent a text to Hitsugaya, telling him of her delay in returning home.

* * *

Hitsugaya woke up for the sixth time in thirty minutes. sighing, he gave up and went to brew some tea and stare at the washed peaches on the table. Hinamori still hasn't come back yet, and she wasn't answering her phone. For thirty minutes, Hitsugaya twirled around his soul pill, wondering if he should go find her.

At ten thirty, the front door knob turned.

"Shiro-chan?" Hinamori's head poked int.

Hitsugaya shot up, face mixed with worry, anger, and… jealousy? "Do you know what time it is?" he boomed.

"I know it's late, but it wasn't like I had a curfew or anything," defended Hinamori, also angered by his tone and earlier actions.

"I didn't give you one because I thought you would have enough sense to come back at an appropriate time! Clearly, I was mistaken!"

"Who are you to give me a curfew anyway, and why are you so possessive of me all the time, telling me were to go and what to do," she shouted back. "You aren't my father or boyfriend or anything!"

She marched to her room and slammed the door. Hitsugaya stared wide-eyed after his childhood friend with an unknown feeling in his chest.

* * *

Hitsugaya tossed and turned on his bed while the emptiness in his chest had grown so large that he was afraid that he was going to turn into a hollow. Sighing in defeat, he allowed his body to do what ever would relieve him from this agony. Little to his surprise, he found himself knocking on Hinamori's door

He heard muffled sniffles on the opposite side of the wood that stopped as soon as his joints came into contact with the door. Hitsugaya sighed from the lack of other responses and opened the door.

"Hinamori?"

He found her facing the wall, unmoving.

"Hinamori," he tried again.

Still nothing.

The male gave another sigh and sat on the bed. "Momo."

To his relief, the girl gave another sniffle.

"Momo, I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you and for trying to monitor everything you do. I don't know why, but when I don't know how you are, I feel… I feel…" Hitsugaya struggled for words.

"Worried?" squeaked a little voice.

Worry was little compared to what he felt, but it was the best word Hitsugaya cold thing of.

"Yeah…" he inwardly smiled in relief at the sound of her voice.

The two sat/laid in their positions in silence until Hinamori spoke again,

"I am sorry too," she said without moving.

Hitsugaya was surprised.

"For making you worry." she explained. "I should be responsible enough so that you would not have to worry about me,"

Teal eyes softened, "Good night, Momo."

He stood up and headed for the door, but before he arrive there, a high voice peeped, "Shiro-chan?"

He stopped walking.

"Thanks for coming."

"Go to sleep, Bed-Wetter," he smiled.

The next morning, Hinamori found freshly cut peaches by her bed.


	6. Season's Early Troubles

**Just to clarify: My summary previously promised Karin bashing in the story, but I have not been able to do that lately. Therefore, my last author's note apologized for the unfulfilled promise. I am going to use this author's note to apologize for the confusion my fellow reviewers may have experienced.**

 **To my fluffy reader: ;) Thanks for dropping in again! I hope you will stay reading at least until they attend the winter formal dance.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Hitsugaya was so mesmerized by Hinamori that he completely ignored the male she was talking to. A silver and red halo decorated her hair and a pink stash that read "cheer" was worn over her shoulder.

"Hi, Shiro-chan!" she greeted as he walked over.

Hitsugaya nodded at her prizes. "Congratulations."

Hinamori blushed slightly and fixed her stash, "Thanks."

"I see that you are my lieutenant," Hinamori's previous companion said.

Hitsugaya looked up to see Takashi wearing a stash similar to his own. However, the taller male's award read "Soccer: Captain".

"I look forward to working with you, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho," he smiled warmly.

Hitsugaya shot Hinamori a glare as she doubled over in laughter.

"It's still taicho to you, Bed-Wetter," he hissed in her ear.

Takashi smiled nervously at the two's hushed conversation. Just then, a peppy voice caught all their attention.

"Glad to see you with your lieutenant, Takashi. I came to tell you that Miyashita Commercial High challenged us to a game just next week. Do you think your team will be ready by then?"

Hitsugaya turned toward the voice to see a girl with light brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was smiling with her hands on her hips and had wide, dancing eyes. Behind her stood someone who looked almost identical to the girl. This person had her hair down in perfect curls and had thick eyeliner framing her narrow eyes.

"Taicho, Fukutaicho," Hinamori bowed.

 _So they're the leaders of cheer team_ Hitsugaya noted, glad the peppy one wore the stash that read "Captain".

Takashi turned to him, "What do you think?"

Hitsugaya nodded, "We'll take them on."

"And your team?" Takashi asked the brunette.

The girl nodded, "Our recruits are exceptional this year," she winked at Hinamori, "I'll go tell the sports director of our decision."

Takashi nodded, "Thanks, Ayase"

Her lieutenant stepped up and pressed her arm against Takashi's. "I'll help too."

"Y-yeah," he sweated. "Thanks Tsugumi."

As the twins walked away, Hitsugaya felt surprisingly relieved at Tsugumi's existence.

* * *

Their fist soccer match ended with Karakura's team winning by a mile. The other team was left panting half to death and appalled at their opponents' strength.

Hitsugaya sipped his water while sizing up Takashi. Never had he seen someone with skills so closely matched to his own. In their unspoken contest of who could score the most goals, Takashi made five while he made six. Takashi didn't seem too affected by the match either. He was energetically praising his teammates for a job well done like a good captain should.

Hinamori did one last back tuck to celebrate the team's victory before bounding over to her childhood friend.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she called.

The male instantly brighten at the sound of her voice. "It's Hitsugaya- taicho," he teased.

Hinamori rolled her eyes. Before she was able to say anything else, a tall figure approached the two of them.

"Hello, Momo. Good work today, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho," her greeted the two.

Hinamori snickered, but Hitsugaya was too upset about Takashi's coming to notice. Why does he show up every time he was talking to Hinamori?

"Your cheer uniform is very cute on you," Takashi complimented.

Hinamori blushed, "Thank you."

Hitsugaya cursed Takashi as well as his own lack of communication skills as he watched _his_ friend engage in a conversation with the intruder.

"Toshiro," a voice said from behind him.

"Karin" was all of a reply he gave.

The Kurosaki placed herself in front of him despite Hinamori already being three feet away from him.

"Great job on the game," She continued, "Your skills never dull."

"Hn."

"I mean, you guys won by eleven points!" she exclaimed.

Hitsugaya furrowed his brows. He was trying to listen to Hinamori's conversation over Karin's blabbering, but it wasn't easy.

"You know, maybe you—"

"SHUT UP!"

All six eyes bulged at him.

"Erm..." he flushed. "Not you," he gestured at Hinamori.

To Hitsugaya's relief, or not, the presence of a hollow rained on the field. Almost immediately, Takashi broke down.

"GAHH!" he screamed, clutching the sides of his head. His eyes were flashing a strange violet color and he was brought to his knees.

"What's happening?" Hinamori asked with fear in her voice.

"The orb is reacting to the hollow's reiatsu," the shinigami captain answered.

Finally, the sky split open and a huge claw of a hollow reached towards the group. It was soon met by an icy blade.

"Take care of Takashi," Hitsugaya forced himself to order his mod soul.

"Yes, sir," the fake Hitsugaya nodded and headed away with the indigo- haired boy.

Hinamori took out her soul candy dispenser as well and pressed the bear's head. However, the candy never reached her mouth.

"Wha—" she turned to the right and saw Karin's soul rushing out of her body.

"KARIN!" both shinigami cried.

"I going to show you what I've learned!" the Kurosaki shouted behind her, hands raised in the Shakkaho position.

The huge Hollow winced at the agitation of the flame, grabbed the girl, and began trashing around the field.

Without her shunpo, Hinamori struggled to escape the monster's giant footsteps. "Hurry!" she cried to Hitsugaya.

"Trying!" he replied. However, the prodigy had to spend his concentration protecting by standers from the Hollow's claws and steps to be able to aim for the mask.

 _I'll tire out before it will if all I can do is shield these mortals_ he grimaced.

"Just attack him!" Karin screamed in tears from the hand of the Hollow.

Hitsugaya spread one more layer of ice shelter over those grounded by the pressure of all the reiatsu and shunpo towards the hollow's head. The monster took another step onto one of Hitsugaya's shields with his massive weight.

All in slow motion, someone yelled "Hurry!" The ice shield began to break. Hitsugaya swung his sword over his head. The ice shattered. Blood gushed from a white surface. The Hollow's foot descended on to its victim. Finally, black particles disintegrated back into the air.

* * *

Hitsugaya landed next to Hinamori, "Any injuries?"

The girl nodded solemnly, "One and Karin."

Hitsugaya looked to see who Hinamori was attending to. The victim's legs were bent at where a joint did not exist and her shoulder was obviously not in its socket.

The victim was Ayase.


	7. Snowball of Troubles

**The following statement is meant solely for "Trollster": Get outta here! Maybe you should have taken more classes if you have so much time reading this and writing your stupid reviews. No one asked for your opinion anyway! Go back to your Universe for Cocky B's. :)**

 **To everyone else: Thanks and please continue reading! Practicing your skills in language arts can do you no wrong! :D**

 **ECYA: My words exactly, choppy part and all. Thanks, everyone for reading through.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Hinamori slowly eased her face away from the floor which she had fallen on. She could hear the other girls in the restroom whispering at her fall.

"So this is what the new cheer captain can do: fall!" Tsugumi sneered, pretending her foot did not trip Hinamori on purpose.

Just yesterday, the sports director decided the cheer team has gone long enough without a captain now that Ayase was to be wheelchaired for years.

" _Thank you all for the promotion," Tsugumi automatically stood and bowed._

" _Who said you were captain?" one of the members protested, "All you will do as a captain is try to swoon Takashi with you title."_

The next thing Hinamori heard was her name being offered and saw Tsugumi shooting her dirty looks. Tsugumi's attitude was not so sweet today either. First she "accidentally" spilled her rice on Hinamori's shirt when the speakers announced the new captain and then tripped her in the restroom when she went to clean up.

Hinamori took a deep breath and returned to washing her shirt, deciding not to lower her level to fighting with Tsugumi. "See you at practice!" she offered a smile when leaving.

Practice did not go well either. The lieutenant purposely came a half hour late and dropped Hinamori when basing (lifting the person or the 'flyer') the captain. Lastly, she secretly poured juice on Hinamori's skirt after practice.

All in all, Hinamori was not having a good day. It also did not help that Karin was hogging Hitsugaya's attention as they headed to their practice ground before she could let out some of her troubles to the white-haired male.

"More energy," the fifth squad lieutenant told the Kurosaki as she fixed her stance. Still, Karin shot her flame cannon off of the intended target sign.

Hinamori felt how her reiatsu has grown in the past three months. "You can do it," she tried to encourage. "I feel it."

Karin gave the move another go but missed again.

"Try stretching the muscles in your arm first." Hitsugaya re-emerged from the woods, hands covered in snow as he was washing them after his much-needed 'emergency.'

Karin nodded and did as told. When she raised her arms and said the spell words again, the flame flew in a straight line right for the bullseye.

"I did it!" she cheered. "You're a genius, Toshiro!"

As the practice wore on, Hinamori noticed a trend. The cannon always flew straight when Hitsugaya fixed her stance, but it never hit when Hinamori helped her. Finally, Hinamori grew sick of it.

"Fine!" she snapped after trying to help Karin for the zillionth time. "If you only want your precious _Toshiro_ to help, then you can!"

"Hinamori, what's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked at his friend's sudden outburst after she's been quiet all day.

Hinamori stomped away angrily. She's had enough of dealing with Karin's attitude towards her everyday. She's had enough of cheer drama. She's had enough of Karin's sweet words with Hitsugaya. And besides, her underwear was sticky with something more than Tsugumi's juice. 1

Hitsugaya went back to their apartment after he felt like he's given Hinamori enough time to scream alone. Still, he did not speak to her until dinner. Little did he know it was still too soon.

"What's bothering you?" he asked casually as she poured sauce onto his food.

"Nothing," she forced through her smiling teeth.

"Then why were you so angry with Karin?"

"Didn't you notice?" she asked.

"What?"

Hinamori sat down with a sigh. "Of course you didn't."

"What didn't I notice?" Hitsugaya asked again.

"How she only shot the target when you helped her!" Hinamori exclaimed.

Hitsugaya scoffed. " _That's_ why you are angry? Because I could help her and you couldn't?"

"I wouldn't expect you to care after all those sugar words she feed you," Hinamori snarled, hurt by his tone.

"Hinamori, I didn't mean-"

"You know what? It's fine. You two can spend your time together like you've always been since we've came to this stupid world. Enjoy her honey words. See if I care!" She stomped to the door.

"Momo-"

"Don't call me that _Toshiro_." She spat the name Karin would use without being corrected as she slammed the door behind her.

Hinamori raced past a plant in the hallway, not noticing someone behind the greenery with a wide grin.

That night, Hinamori came home well past midnight. Hitsugaya stood quietly in her room as she slumped onto her bed, the smell of Takashi's house emitting from her clothes. Hitsugaya knew she sensed his presence, but neither made a move.

At the break of dawn, the young captain woke up with a start. He glanced quickly at Hinamori's bed to find it empty. At that moment, he recognized her blanket around his shoulders.

It wasn't until school that he saw her again. He greeted her with his best smile which was returned.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Hitsugaya- _san_."

 **I hope this won't scare some of you in joining a sports team in your high school years. At least in my experience, members of a sports team is usually very supportive for one another with no movie-like drama at all. However, this can be said from only of my experience.**

 **1\. For the juice part, my friend told me some may take it as a dirty joke (and did not tell me what it could mean, nice friend). I would like to clarify that it was meant to be supporting her angry mood because of PMS. (Or does that process happen before the bleeding?)**

 **Winter dance coming next...**


	8. Winter Ball

**First off, I would like to clarify that "something other than juice" was suppose to mean that she was PMSing. Secondly, Troller/ Trollster/ Troll/ anyone that has the letters 't' 'r' 'o' and 'l' together, go away.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Hinamori didn't mean to be so mean towards a childhood friend, but as soon as she distance to self from him, Karin quickly set up the void she left.

"Hi, Toshiro," she placed her lunch on the table and sat .

"Mn," he mumbled a reply, trying to catch Hinamori's attention from tables away. _What did i do, what did I say, Hinamori? Why won't you look at me?_

Just at that moment, Hinamori turned and Hitsugaya eyes brightened.

"Hinamori!" He unconsciously felt the name come from his lips. He quickly slouched back down as the piers around and began to question his sanity.

Hinamori Intensely at her apple, mind thrown off by those turquoise eyes and feeling worse about how she treated him. He might not be heads over heels for the Kurosaki. Even if he was, they could, Hinamori hoped, still be friends. She would apologize to him, and she knew exactly how.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," the principal called for attention over the speakerphone. "This year's winter ball will start with an hour dance."

Hinamori fixed her white mask. The instructions were already announced in a flyer. They would be dancing five ten minute dances with a masked partner. After ten minutes, the students would have two minutes to choose another partner or choose the same person again. the rules were no talking, no revealing yourself, and you must dance with the first person you touch or touches you in the two minute switching periods. After the fifth dance, partners were to lift the other's mask and… kiss them.

"You have two minutes to find our first partner," the principal announced. "Let the winter ball begin!"

 _Five tries to find Shiro-chan_ Hinamori told herself, but broke into a deep blush, knowing what would happen after the fifth dance. _Just can't let it be Karin._

Her eyes widened in surprised as she bumped into someone. She turned around slowly to see who she'd just wasted her first try on.

 _Could be worse,_ she thought, placing a gloved hand on the shoulder of a well- sculpted male.

For the entire first dance, she was absorbed in locating a white- haired male and a black haired girl. However, white wigs seemed to be a fashion for the winter ball and black hair was quite common in Japan.

After the first dance and a bow, Hinamori bashed off so quickly, the failed to see a wondering look on her first partner. Instead, she tapped the shoulder of a short boy with silver spikes.

the music began again and Hinamori stared at her new partner. He was seemingly happy, but Hinamori was not because upon scrutiny, she saw brown in his eyes. She applied pressure on his shoulder for double measures, and found it bony and unfit to wield a sword.

* * *

The girl began to panic. It was already almost halfway into the hour and she still couldn't find him. What if her fifth dance was with a complete stranger? She frantically tried to look over the heads of her oddly tall classmates and didn't notice a boy standing in deep concentration until she knocked him over.

The male quickly rearranged his feet to catch himself and bit his lip into a scowl.

Hinamori quickly bowed in apology. When she looked up, she saw his expression soften and felt a hammered hand on her waist.

The male was in all white, similar to herself. He had a cape with a hood securely over his eyes. Hinamori wondered how he could see through the cloth, but she didn't know that those hidden turquoise eyes saw her clearly.

Hitsugaya examined his new partner. Her grip was strong and her height was right. however, elegant white hair draped over her shoulder and an unusual look of worry was stamped on her features. could she be…

could he be… Hinamori looked up at him. _Since when did he grow so tall?_ His physique was steady and his jaw bone was sharp. _I wish I could see his eyes._

Hitsugaya's instincts took over for a second as he lifted a hand and traced her jaw line with the back of his fingers. Hinamori didn't even flinch at his cold touch. All she could do was stare at him, eyes searching for a pair of turquoise ones.

 _Familiar_ both thought.

Hinamori closed her eyes and leaned forward to hear the calling beats of his heart. A hand was brought onto her head and slid through her hair. Their feet moved the the music as if they were in a fairy tale as fated royals.

But alas, their story book was only ten minutes long.

Hinamori snapped her head up and widened her eyes as the music came to a halt. _It this Hitsugaya?_ the question burned.

the male stared at her through his shadowed eyes, allowing her to choose whether or not to tap him on the shoulder.

Hinamori bit her lip. She did have one more try until the final dance. Perhaps she could test one more person.

however, the choice was soon made for her. Hinamori felt someone pick up her hand and kissed it in greeting. She turned around and recognized the male as the one she danced with first.

Hitsugaya gave quick bow to the snowy lady and began his search for possible Hinamori candidates. Soon, he spotted someone with a brown bun.

The music began again and Hitsugaya felt like he was having more of a physical check up than a dance. That didn't matter though, because his eyes kept straying back to the white-haired girl waltzing with a fine gentleman.

 _A white outfit. Would she choose a white dress and hair?_ he wondered.

At that moment, the white-haired girl turned and met his gaze. The two of their eyes locked together, unable to see anything else, even their own partners.

Hinamori was once again taken from the hooded boy by the stop of the music.

"This is your final dance, ladies and gentlemen! Take your pick wisely!" the principal laughed into the microphone.

Hinamori saw the hooded boy tactfully walking towards her. However, when she turned to bow to partner and saw it in his eyes: Hope.

The tall male stood patiently and Hinamori knew he was letting her choose the fate or her last dance.

 _Takashi_ she recognized the kind soul.

Just then, she saw Tsugumi stomping over with no intention to hiding her identity. Hinamori turned to find the hooded boy to see someone who looked exactly like her grab his shoulder and turn him around. When Hinamori looked back at Takashi, she saw Tsugumi just feet away and fear in his eyes.

With one last look at the hooded boy, she placed one hand in takashi's and another to lift her dress as she bowed.

The music stopped ten minutes later.

Hinamori couldn't move. She just let takashi lift her mask and saw a soft smile spread across his features. Hitsugaya was here. She could feel his eyes on her. Why isn't he saying anything to save her? She didn't want to… This wasn't how her plan was suppose to go! Takashi was so close. So close…

"Momo," he whispered, "I really do love you…"

Hinamori stood frozen feeling betrayed and scared. What was going to happen after her first kiss?

 _Shiro-chan, shiro, shiro, shiro…_

…

Hitsugaya didn't even look at who his partner was. After hinamori's mask was removed, he recognized those sweet brown eyes in an instant. But now, she was going to… No, she can't!

"THE ORB!" he screamed.

Hinamori snapped back into consciousness and plunged a hand into Takashi.

"But," the tall male continued, "I saw how you look at him." He planted a peck on her cheek with a tear on his own.

Hinamori felt his heart close.


	9. To Kill or Not to Kill

**Hi there! I am not very good at fight scenes, but please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Hinamori recoiled her hand as quickly as she could. A huge wave of reiatsu bombarded over her and the entire ballroom, leaving her fellow classmates unconscious. In her hand, Hinamori saw, was not the orb she was seeking, but a violet sword made of reiatsu.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya called.

She looked up and a fist went straight for her jaw. She fell to the floor as the sword skitted away.

"Mine!" she heard an unfamiliar voice shout.

Hinamori looked around as saw Takashi lunging for the sword. Hitsugaya, already in his shinigami form, swiped it from his hands and darted away. The tall male stood up and screamed in fury, his eyes and mouth glowing with violet.

"What's happening?" Hinamori asked, fumbling in search for Gokon Tekko (glove thing).

"I'm not sure," Hitsugaya replied, trying to avoid the very-fast Takashi, "But I think the reiatsu in him has a mind of its own and we have awoken it."

"How do we stop it?"

Hitsugaya raised to fingers and a ball of red flame quickly formed on it.

"Stop, please!" Hinamori cried. "It's still his body."

"Then what do we do?"

Hinamori threw a Crawling Rope on the man and tried again to reach her hand into his chest.

"It's not working!"

"His heart is closed again," Hitsugaya almost sighed. He then widened his eyes. "Watch out!"

The thing in Takashi ripped apart the chains and delivered another punch on the girl. Hitsugaya raised his hand in hopes to give him a minor concussion, but was surprisingly met with an arm and was thrown back.

"Its defense is incredible," gasped Hitsugaya.

"But his attacks are very weak," Hinamori rubbed at her face.

"That's because-" Hitsugaya raised the violet sword.

"-its attacks are there," Hinamori finished.

"GIVE ME!" the thing shouted. Easily deflecting a red flame cannon.

"We'll tire ourselves before we can even scratch him," Hinamori observed.

"We need to remove the orb from the body vessel."

"How?"

"Kiss him," said a voice.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori turned to see Karin taking off her brown wig.

"You need him to open his heart, right?" she continued. "Make him love you again."

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. He pretended to be preoccupied with keeping the sword from 'Takashi,' but his eyebrows were furrowed. Hinamori knew he heard.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," she called with an edge in her voice. "Your orders, please."

"It will _work_ , won't it?" Karin pressed.

 _She can't do that; Hinamori CANNOT do that_. However, they did have a mission they needed to complete. Hitsugaya's brain exploded with the predicament.

Just at that moment he was distracted, 'Takash' bit into his arm.

"GAH! Get off!" Hitsugaya flailed his arm around, but the jaws on it were tightly secured.

Three hands lashed out to get control of the sword until Hitsugaya let go of it. The thing dropped to grab the sword's hilt, but Hitsugaya quickly kicked it across the floor. Karin picked it up.

"Toss it over!" Hinamori urged as 'Takashi' was gaining on the Kurosaki.

"MINE!"

Karin held the weapon in two hands and stared at it with dilated pupils. She did not know what it was for, but she did know one thing: it was power.

'Takashi' and the shinigami all dashed with their hands reached out. Karin paid them one look then raised the sword

and stabbed it into herself.

 _Power. Toshiro likes power. I will be more powerful than_ her.

"NOOOOO!" the thing screamed.

After a flare of violet, Karin reappeared in her shinigami uniform. She tossed the sheath onto her back and secured the green strap. Reaching back, she pulled the hilt from the sheath and revealed the glint of a sword.

"HAAAA!" Karin yelled, charging for Takashi.

Both fighters were almost evenly matched since the powers were both from the same place. However Karin had her own training before.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation _,_ "

"We can't kill him!" Hinamori screamed a reminder.

"Flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Karin's ball grew bigger.

"Stop!" Hinamori commanded running to deflect the flame from Takashi. Her eyes widened as Karin released her spell without firing an attack and gave and near-invisible grin. Hinamori let out a gasp as she felt something pierce through her upper abdominal.

She looked down and saw a steak knife driven into her. Turning around, she saw Takashi's eyes flickering with violet.

"Stop this right now!" she heard his voice.

Violet.

"GIVE ME BACK!"

Hinamori felt a hole as the knife was removed from her. She saw the male rushing for Karin as her world began to spin. She crumbled to the secure floor, yet the ground seemed so distant from her. And the last thing she heard was,

"Ban-kai."


	10. Full Size Bathrooms

**SkyDragon02: Thank you so much, you are so kind! The cookie was delectable.**

 **Don't worry about Bulbreon anymore, guys. I have learned the power of blocking. (Yeah, the idea never occurred to me until now... T_T)**

 **Enjoy! (Please fill in your own _images_ at the second break line. *cough* *cough*)**

Her senses began to come to her and she smelled red bean paste and… curry?

"Oh good, you are awake!"

Hinamori strained her eyes opened and saw Orihime's wide smile. She sat up slowly, expecting but found no pain in her torso.

"How long was i out?"

"Five hours," answered the orange-head.

"The others?'

"Karin's home, unharmed. Ichigo took Toshiro-kun to your apartment. After the battle, he stared at you for five seconds and plopped on the floor unconscious. Otherwise, he's not injured," she replied.

"And Takashi?'

"We managed to seal the orb back in him but…"

"But-" Hinamori pressed.

"He's… in the hospital after 'carelessly walking on thin ice."

Hinamori flipped open her soul phone, surprised to not have received an angry letter from her captain. She stared blankly at her wall paper- a picture of her and her childhood friend back in 1st District of West Rukongai. she admitted to herself that she missed the day when they only had each other. But now, she realized, he had way more than just her.

"I need to go home now," Hinamori stood and fixed her collar.

Orihime widened her eyes. "Are you sure? You can spend the night here; it is only three in the morning!"

Hinamori nodded her thanks. "I must head back now."

The other girl nodded. "Alright, take care." She watched the shinigami dash off into the night with worried eyes.

* * *

Hitsugaya nearly yelped when the restroom door burst opened. When he recovered, he slowly sank back into the bathtub, glad his cold showers do not give off any steam.

Hinamori must have thought the male was still unconscious on his bed for she peeled off her clothes, stumbled into the shower, and turned the hot water pouring on her head.

Hitsugaya was about to quietly exit the room with his eyes shielded when he heard-

"Idiot."

He froze. Did she know he was here? He heard her gasping and relaxed when he realized she was too drunk in her tears to.

 _Why is she crying?_

"Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl!" Hinamori grabbed the knobs to the cold and hot water. "I keep crying over this! Why can't I just let it go? he likes her and that's all there is to it!"

 _Hinamori... likes someone?_ He felt fleeting hope.

"I'm just a part of the mission anyway."

 _Who would think that! I'll see to the end of him!_

"Just give it up!"

 _Don't. I'll support you always. No matter who it is.  
_

But…" she paused for a few gasps.

Hitsugaya stepped out of the tub and reached for his towel.

"... I love him," she finished, confessing more to herself than anyone.

Hitsugaya felt his heart shatter. She had said the words. When he regained himself, he wrapped a smaller towel around his hips and placed his hand on the door knob.

Jut then, Hinamori's sobs cleared.

"Shiro-chan…"

Heat rose to his cheeks faster than a bullet train. She was talking about… him? She loved... who? Him? REALLY?

Hinamori let out a gasp when she felt a fuzzy towel and strong arms wrap around her.

"Who is just a part of a mission?"  
"Hitsugaya-kun!" she tried to turn around, but quickly stopped when the towel threatened to slip at any movement. "What did you hear?"

"Everything since you stormed into my bath."

Hinamori blushed even more fiercely. "Sorry."

The male nudged his face into the crook of her neck. "Silly. I should be the one who is apologizing. I- I didn't know I was hurting you."

"It's okay…"

"No, it is not!" he exclaimed. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," she said in a firm voice.

Hitsugaya stayed silent, but Hinamori could imagine him raising an eyebrow.

Hinamori sighed in defeat and tried again. "It's not you, it's me. I'm just being selfish." (cliche, I know)

"I heard everything. There is no need to lie," Hitsugaya reminded.

"Then why are you asking?" she fumed.

"Fine," Hitsugaya sighed, "Who do you think I like."

Hinamori scoffed.

"Who?"

"Karin!" she snapped. "Not that you needed me to tell you!"

"The Kurosaki? Her?"

"You've taken her side over my words ever since we've been here!" she exclaimed.

"I guess I was blinded by her compliments," he admitted. "But us captains never have higher ups to praise us. I'm sorry."

"You do your job _very_ well," Hinamori gave him his praise sarcastically.

He raised his voice. "I did NOT use you as a tool!" He lowered his voice again and tightened his grip around her. "You are not a tool.

"Did you think I would have let Takashi kiss you?" he continued.

"Karin was right, it would have gotten us the orb."

"that's not important. You are important.

Hinamori felt like her face was warmer than the water pouring down on them.

"And I will never let you kiss someone you didn't want to, " he promised. "Well, except maybe once."

* * *

It seemed like Hitsugaya had told her to "finish showering quickly" and exiting the room, but when Hinamori blinked, his feet footsteps were already evaporated. The girl turned off the water and took off the towel around her. It smelled strongly of Hitsugaya and his words rang in her head in a sweet replay.

" _I love you. I always had and I always will. Never forget that."_

 **The next chapter will be the epilogue. Thank you guys so very much for your love and support!  
**


	11. Welcome! Life Begins (Epilogue)

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for baring with me through my first rather long fanfic. I feel so blessed that all of you actually read the entire story. In my opinion, it sucked really badly with Hinamori having weird mood swings in every chapter, but I am so glad you like it! It is also my first time writing author's notes, and I am sure by the reviews you can see why I seldom do it, and will probably not try it again. Anyway, thank you so much once again for your spirit-lifting support these past two and a half months for some of you. I hope to see you again in my future stories! Please check out my new-ish fic, Bleach by Tite Kubo. Peaches and watermelons to ya'll!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Karin's face lit up when she saw her mentors approaching.

"Toshiro!" she waved. "Look! I have mastered Shitotsu Sansen thanks to your tips!"

"That's great," Hitsugaya smiled. He then caught the Kurosaki by surprise by slipping his hand into Hinamori's and dug his face into her hair. "What should me teach her next, Hon?"

"Hm… Well, she has a sword now, so let's train that," hinamori suggested.

"Alright," Hitsugaya pecked her on the forehead and picked up a long branch from the ground, "Let's go, Kurosaki."

Karin's jaw dropped, "Wha-"

* * *

Karin was on the dirt, panting like a dog.

Hitsugaya rested his stick on his shoulder. "Looks like she needs more work," he called to Hinamori.

Karin gave another flop on the grass in confusion. What happened? Why are they so close now, after all she had done?

"I think she needs a rest now," Hinamori shook her head, "How's your branch?"

"Fleek," the captain replied, observing how the jagged parts were tactfully shaved off with Karin's blade.

"With training aside, what's plan B to get your orb?" Karin asked.

"I've started the only plan already," Hitsugaya replied.

"I heard from Tsugumi that he's coming back tomorrow. Why don't you check out the only plan tomorrow?" Hinamori said.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find out where Takashi was the next day, especially when Tsugumi's voice rang loudly in the halls.

"He's not hurt as much as I thought he would be," Hinamori whispered, seeing Takashi trying to avoid the crowd by rolling around in his wheelchair.

"How mean do you think I am?" Hitsugaya mocked hurt in his voice. "A frostbit nerve in the hips and he's down."

"Hey you!" a voice called.

Everyone turned to the voice and saw Ayase looking at Takashi in the elevators for the crippled.

"Need to go up?" she tossed a set of the keys to the elevator towards him.

Takashi caught them in one hand with a smile and rolled swiftly to join her, leaving Tsugumi trying to push through the crowd in vain.

"Great plan," Hinamori smiled. "They look cute together."

"Are you trying to play those praising mind games too?" Hitsugaya joke.

* * *

The rest of the year passed by in a blur. The soccer team and the cheer team had a great time at the national competition and even brought their ex-captains along for the fun. Hitsugaya and Hinamori brought their teams to victory with not just their own abilities, but their teams' too.

The shinigami was finally able to complete their mission by invisibly third-wheeling a date on wheelchairs and finished Karin's training with it.

"Ready?" Hitsugaya asked, opening the gates back home.

"Yep," Hinamori responded. She looked back at her teammates' celebration for their new members.

"Gonna miss them? Regrets? Memories?"

Hinamori couldn't help but feel tears of nostalgia and hopes for the team. "I'll miss them, but cheer is in goods hands and Takashi will truly be happy now."

"Are you happy?"

"All these questions!" Hinamori smiled, "Of course I am!"

The two, hand in hand, stepped into the gates and onto Soul Society's soil. Years later, Hinamori found herself all dressed in white with a glistening ring on her finger that hold the words, _Welcome, Life Begins._


End file.
